Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Transcript *(the Lisa Lougheed's Run with Us song plays in the ending credits sequence) *Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Starred: *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts